A Cruel World For Two Lovers
by SOS-ASAP
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.
1. Prolouge A New Beginning

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Prologue

A New Beginning

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, what a surprise to see you here."

"Could have said the same for you brother."

The brothers just stared at each other. Didn't appear any different from normal but when you looked closer you could see the love and confusion in their eyes.

"Do you want something, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked fed-up at being stared at.

In a blink of an eye Inuyasha had Sesshomaru pushed against the nearest tree.

"Do not assume you can touch this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said glaring at his little brother with venom in his voice.

With as much force he possessed Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha to the ground. With once last glance at Inuyasha on the ground Sesshomaru turned around and walked the other way.

"What is your problem Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed at his lover.

Sesshomaru didn't even bat an eye at his mates obvious anger.

"What are you afraid of!?!" Inuyasha screamed running to catch up with Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru is not afraid of anything half-breed." Sesshomaru stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Then why are you running away from me? Is it because I'm a half-breed? Because you don't love me? Or because you are afraid of commitment and what could happen?" By this time Inuyasha had started crying but turned his face away so Sesshomaru wouldn't see him so weak.

Sesshomaru turned around to see his brothers tears glistening in the setting sun. His instincts told him to comfort his distressed mate. Seeing his mate glowing with the suns rays behind he had to stop himself to see the beauty of his younger brother.

"Why do you cry over this Sesshomaru?"

"Why? After everything we have been through you ask me why. I left my friends, got laughed at by the people l knew and shunned by the people l loved. I was deserted and alone again after fighting for so long to be apart of something. I did everything and sacrificed everything for you, so we could finally be together and you just leave me." Inuyasha finished his rant grabbing onto the front of Sesshomaru's shirt.

"Remove you hands from my shirt before l remove them myself." Sesshomaru said icily.

"I would like to see you try Sesshomaru. You wont even look at me in the eye anymore." At this point Inuyasha didn't care what happened to him.

Sesshomaru turned around and pinned the unsuspecting Inuyasha to the ground securing his hands above his head with his body crushed between Sesshomaru and the ground.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked struggling against the force pinning him down.

"I was wrong Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said trying to subdue the struggling Inuyasha, "l should have never run away from you and by doing so hurting you. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, my mate." Sesshomaru was kissing Inuyasha face trying to calm him down.

"Sesshomaru why did to ignore me? Why did you walk just away?" Inuyasha asked the man above him not looking him in the eyes.

"Why must you ask this Sesshomaru so many questions?" He was brave enough to ignore Inuyasha's glares.

"Why do you keep avoiding answering them?" Inuyasha answered surprisingly quick.

"Touchè Inuyasha. Lets see what you do when it otherwise occupied." Sesshomaru said giving Inuyasha a very passionate kiss.

"Inuyasha l love you. Never think otherwise. I was wrong to abandon you now and when we where pups. I was afraid. I loved father greatly and after you where born it seemed l no longer mattered. We had fun playing together when we where young (no pun intended) but as l got older l thought you where more important than me. I was jealous." Sesshomaru had a far away look in his eyes remembering how things used to be.

"Sesshomaru you know that is not true. I am a half-breed. Everybody pretended to be nice to me so father wouldn't kill them." Inuyasha was also remembering the past but from a very different perspective.

"Inuyasha l will not hear you put yourself down!" Sesshomaru yelled at the man still below him.

"Why cant l. Everybody else did!" Inuyasha had started to cry again much to his mates disappointment.

"What happened to the man l fell in love with that didn't care what other people thought?" Sesshomaru questioned his lover, "Inuyasha l know you gave up everything for me but we have something no one else can have."

"What is that?" Inuyasha inquired.

"True love. It may sound corny but it is true. I love you with all my soul and l will do anything to keep you safe. Inuyasha l am prepared to give my life for you but l would like to live the rest of it by your side." Inuyasha could see the love and caring in Sesshomaru's eyes that he couldn't resist hugging and kissing him. So he did.

"Sesshomaru l didn't know you could be so romantic. No to mention cute." Inuyasha said slapping Sesshomaru's left arm playfully. (He still has both arms though.)

The pair lay together snuggling on the ground for what seemed like eternity but as the sun finally set behind the mountains they knew they had to find a safe place to rest for the night.


	2. A Power To Keep Us Going

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 1

A Power To Keep Us Going

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed up all night in an abandoned cave saying their love for each other. Expressing their pent up lust for the others body.

Inuyasha was the first to awaken and quickly noticed the strong arm wrapped around his waist.

Sensing Inuyasha was awake Sesshomaru opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of his naked mate laying next to him.

"Good morning mate." Inuyasha greeted his brother tiredly. (I wonder why -)

"A very good morning and a very excellent night." Sesshomaru said with a smug grin.

'Pervert. But very right.' Inuyasha thought.

"Sesshomaru?" Given an acknowledging nod from said man Inuyasha continued, "There's something l need to tell you."

Smelling Inuyasha's distress Sesshomaru acted quickly to comfort him.

Sesshomaru crawled naked on top of Inuyasha and started to nuzzle and nip at the mark he left on Inuyasha's pulse point on his neck. This showing Sesshomaru's comfort and love Inuyasha gained the courage to continue.

"I don't want you to hate me or leave again after l tell you. You have to promise me you wont get angry. Inuyasha said turning his head from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha l…" Sesshomaru trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Promise me Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled now frustrated and jumpy.

"This Sesshomaru promises you, Inuyasha, that l will never leave or get angry at you. I couldn't leave anyway, l love you too much."

Knowing Sesshomaru's promise would be kept, Inuyasha continued his confessions.

"Sesshomaru, the night we first mated something wonderful happened, or you might not think it wonderful. It wasn't suppose to happen, but it did even though l didn't want it to and l knew you didn't wan to either. You will probably will hate-" Inuyasha was interrupted when Sesshomaru crushed his lips against his.

"Do not tell me what l want or what l will feel. Only l can be the judge of that."

"But-" Inuyasha was again interrupted by Sesshomaru's growl in Inu-youkai.

.:Obey alpha-male:.

Inuyasha's instincts instantly reacted to Sesshomaru order and told him to quickly submit to his alpha.

.:Sorry. Sorry:. Inuyasha yipped quickly licking Sesshomaru under the chin showing his submission to his mate and alpha.

Inuyasha might not have been taught in the ways of the Inu but he knew when to shut up and obey.

"Inuyasha are you going to say or will l have to make you surrender and tell me by tickling you." Sesshomaru had his poised ready to tickle Inuyasha senseless if he refused to tell him.

"Sesshomaru. We are..we are going..we are going to have pups." Inuyasha mumbled thinking if he said it any louder Sesshomaru might hear.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked his mate trying to hear what he said.

"We are going to have pups. You are going to be a father." Inuyasha was waiting for the cry of outrage, the painful hit or slap on his face, being shoved into a wall or the ground. He didn't expect Sesshomaru's face to brake into a blinding grin and the squeezing hug he got from his excited mate.

"Ow Inuyasha. Is that all? I thought you where going to leave or say you hated me. I don't know which one is worse." Inuyasha could feel a coldness on his shoulder and realized they where Sesshomaru's tears

"Sesshomaru don't cry. We can get rid of them. Please don't cry." Inuyasha said trying to make his make happy again.

"Inuyasha you idiot. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. You are going to give a family. We are going to have cute little pups running around. You have made me the happiest man Inuyasha. I love you with all my heart."

"You really mean it?" Inuyasha asked a little happier.

"Of course l do. When have l ever lied to you?" Sesshomaru said reassuringly

"You never have but it is not to late start doing so now." Inuyasha said doubtfully.

"Inuyasha l swear to you that l will always be here for you and the pups. If l break my promise l shall walk right up to Naraku and let him deal with me." Sesshomaru joked laughing at the shocked face of Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru! Don't say things like that." Inuyasha scolded his mate.

"On to a more pleasant subject. How far along are you?" Sesshomaru changed the subject quickly.

"You're a smart man Sesshomaru, you should be able to work it out." Inuyasha said getting up to get dressed. Seeing as Sesshomaru wasn't going to get it anytime soon Inuyasha helped his struggling mate

"It has been two months since we mated."

Sesshomaru with a clueless look.

"I said l got pupped the night we where mated."

A little clearer.

"Which makes me…" Inuyasha said hoping Sesshomaru would catch on, "two months pregnant."

"I knew that. How long until there born?" Sesshomaru asked innocently.

"It takes four and a half months for my pregnancy. Can you work that out?" Inuyasha turned to ask his mate now fully dressed.

"How do you know how long it will take?" Sesshomaru asked his mate getting up to get dressed as well.

"I told Myouga and he told me." Inuyasha answered simply looking at his mates in all his naked glory.

"You told a servant flea about your pregnancy but you don't tell the father of you child." Sesshomaru asked angrily.

"What was l suppose to do?" Inuyasha yell back.

"Tell me!" Sesshomaru yelled louder.

"I thought you would get angry and leave me!" Inuyasha screamed crying.

"Inuyasha? Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked, his anger gone.

"It is these stupid hormones. My emotions are all over the place. Nearly as bad as morning sickness. Nearly." Sesshomaru comforted his crying lover by wiping away his tears and giving him a comforting hug.


	3. Two New Enemies

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 2

Two New Enemies

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been four days since Inuyasha told Sesshomaru of his pregnancy. The pair where now following the Inu gang so Inuyasha could retrieve Shippo. Since the talk they had four months ago Inuyasha wanted Shippo to be his son.

Xxx Flashback xxX

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinkiboku (?) thinking about the life he would like to have with his new lover, brother and mate Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked the bigger man climbing the tall tree.

"What do you want squirt?" Inuyasha didn't mean it as an insult but old habits are hard to brake.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me? All l did was ask a simple question." Shippo said close to tears.

"Shippo you know l don't mean it anymore. What fun would it be if we didn't fight anymore? It would just get boring." Inuyasha said getting Shippo in a headlock.

"Okay. Okay l surrender." Shippo said trying to breathe.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha asked his companion.

"Yeah?" Shippo answered.

"What do you think of my relationship with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked the small fox uncertainly.

"I think it is great you found a mate Inuyasha. I don't know why the others think so badly of it. You and l know it would have never worked out between you and Kagome." Shippo answered sounding well beyond his years.

A few minutes of comfortable silence pasted between the two until Shippo spoke up in a small voice.

"Inuyasha? When you leave will you take me with you?"

"Why do want to come with me?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Ever since you told them about Sesshomaru they have been mean to me and l hear them trying to find a way to separate you. You are the only father figure l know and although l loved Kagome she has changed. A lot." Shippo confessed.

"Then you can come with me. My pup." Inuyasha said picking up Shippo and giving him a hug.

"I will come for you my son. Wait for me." Inuyasha said to his now adopted son.

"I will hold you to that." Shippo said admiringly to his adopted father.

Shippo waited a few minutes to make sure Inuyasha was out of hearing range.

"Father."

Xxx End Flask back xxX

After Inuyasha left Shippo he ran as fast as he could to Sesshomaru's castle to ask for his approval in adopting Shippo. Sesshomaru not been able to refuse his mate anything, agreed to adopting Shippo as their son.

Sesshomaru sent a formal letter to the Inu gang concerning Shippo but never got a reply. The both of them heard news the gang where running away trying to keep Inuyasha from Shippo.

There intentions weren't to try to protect Shippo but to hurt Inuyasha by keeping him from the little fox.

XXXX

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could with Inuyasha on his back to get to the last known sighting of the Inu gang.

20 minutes of travelling Sesshomaru picked up their sent heading west and picked up speed trying to get to the gang as soon as possible (ASAP).

Sesshomaru woke up Inuyasha when he stopped just out of eye sight of the gang.

Miroku and Sango where sitting on the ground close together while Kagome was sitting on the edge of lake with Shippo tied in ropes next to her.

Inuyasha nearly sore red looking at his pup. Shippo had cuts on his skin and rope burn marks on his arms and legs. He looked like he hadn't eaten in a while with a white face, noticeable cheek bones and drowsy eyes.

Sesshomaru smelling his mate's anger looked in the same direction.

Sesshomaru only saw red.

"How could you!" Yelled Sesshomaru from the tree line making everyone jump.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said emotionless.

"He is one of your own and you tie him up!" It was now Inuyasha's turn to speak his mind.

"What where we supposed to do. You wanted him so we had to keep him from you. A small child shouldn't be raised to your kind." Sango said with venom in her voice.

"You could've let him go." Miroku said from behind Sango.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to look at Miroku and saw his hands tied with strong ropes and another rope leading from his hands to the rope Sango was holding.

"You betrayed Miroku too!" Inuyasha yelled in outrage.

"He didn't agree with us. He actually thought your 'relationship' was okay. He couldn't be trusted." Kagome said kicking Miroku with the toe of her shoe.

"Daddy!" Shippo screamed from Kagome's arms.

"Release the fox or we will take him by force." Sesshomaru said deadly calm.

The two girls looked at each other to decide what to do next.

"Never." They said together.

At that signal Sesshomaru lunged at Kagome knocking her over and forcing her to let Shippo go. Sesshomaru caught Shippo before he hit the ground and set him gently on the ground.

Inuyasha was chasing Sango who still had Miroku captive. Coming next to her he punched her on the side of the head knocking her unconscious.

Free from his captor Miroku tried to get out of the bonds restraining him.

"Stop moving monk so l can cut the ropes." Inuyasha said from behind Miroku. When Miroku stopped moving Inuyasha sliced through the rope with his claw.

"Thank you Inuyasha. We should get back to the others and see how they are." Miroku said patting his old friend on the shoulder.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the clearing to see Sesshomaru and Shippo waiting for them.

"Thank you my friends. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask. I know you would like to leave together so l will return to my own family. Can you believe it Inuyasha. Someone actually agreed to bare my child. I take my leave." Miroku said bowing and walking away from the still bodies of the girls.

"Someone actually agreed to bare his children. Unbelievable." Inuyasha said doubtfully.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo said becoming conscious after fainting from the excitement.

"Yes pup." Inuyasha said turning his head to focus his attention on Shippo.

"Am l going home with you and Sesshomaru." Shippo asked getting up and crawling into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Yes we are pup." Sesshomaru answered the small fury bundle in his arms.


	4. One New Member Makes Four

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 3

One New Member Makes Four

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo had been walking for hours without taking a brake. Shippo was asleep, curled up in Sesshomaru's arms with his small head resting on Sesshomaru's fluffy tail (?).

The sun had set hours ago giving the gang concealment from any enemies.

Walking into a wooded area Sesshomaru decided to stop for the night and keep going in the morning.

Inuyasha set up camp with a small fire and set Shippo in a bunch of soft leaves next to Sesshomaru.

"He is kind of cute when he is asleep. But a loud mouth and knuckle head when he is awake." Inuyasha said covering Shippo with a large leaf as a makeshift blanket.

"Like someone else l know." Sesshomaru said looking at Shippo then Inuyasha.

"You wanna start something Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said to his calm mate.

"Yes. But not what your thinking." Sesshomaru said getting up and walking over to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stood directly in front of Inuyasha and he could feel the heat coming of his little brother.

Inuyasha was almost shaking with excitement knowing what Sesshomaru was getting at.

"Sesshomaru you know we can't do this. Shippo is here and we might hurt the pups." Inuyasha said worriedly.

"Inuyasha the pups are demons and can look after themselves even if they aren't born, and Shippo is to far asleep you could shout loudly and he still shouldn't wake up." Sesshomaru said reassuringly.

"You better be right." Inuyasha said before kissing his mate passionately.

XXXX

The sun rose early but not before our travelers started on their journey again.

"Inuyasha since you are going to have pups what do l call you?" Shippo asked his foster parent.

"Well." Inuyasha paused thinking of how to answer, "I guess because l am male mum would be to female, so l can daddy would work and Sesshomaru dad."

Shippo processed this information and decided the answer was acceptable. "Okay daddy."

The three where walking most of the day but stopped for a little break.

"Where are we going dad." Shippo asked walking over to Sesshomaru.

"We are going back to my castle to retrieve my adopted daughter Rin. You have met her on a few occasions." Sesshomaru said bending down to Shippo's eye level.

Shippo's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"You mean l am going to have a sister." Shippo asked his adopted parents.

"An older sister to be exact Shippo." Inuyasha said picking him up and giving him hug. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to his mate and adopted son to join in a group hug.

XXXX

Rin was walking in the palace gardens with her guard with Jaken lecturing her on something she wasn't interested in.

Rin was wearing an old kimono with bits eaten by moths and parts with fading color

because of old age.

After Sesshomaru left to be with Inuyasha the castle had gone down hill. Higher demons where fighting for lordship and servants where escaping to be safe from the destruction the demons where creating.

Half the castle grounds where used for battling arenas and the other half used for training soldiers to take the castle by force.

The only part left untouched where Sesshomaru's private chambers and his private gardens where Rin was currently walking. Nobody dared touch the lord's belongings fearing if he was to come back it would mean curtain death.

Rin was being held captive by the other lords and only areas she was allowed was her room, Sesshomaru's room and gardens. The higher demons didn't see her as a threat as her being the heir but worried if she was let out she would find Sesshomaru and tell him of the happenings.

XXXX

Rin, Jaken and her guard Daisuke, or Dai for short, where nearing the castle walls and the only thing standing in Rin's way of freedom. That was about to change.

Dai grabbed Rin quickly while kicking Jaken in the head with his foot knocking him unconscious. Being a Neko-youkai Dai could jump high over the walls with Rin under his arm and land safely on the other side.

After landing on the ground Daisuke moved Rin so she was bridle style and ran as fast as he could away from the castle in the direction Sesshomaru was last seen.

The pair had been running for hours when Dai picked up the sent of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and a male kit (Shippo).

Running in that direction Daisuke quickly came across the three travelers fready for battle if he was a threat.

Sesshomaru was immediately on guard when he saw Rin presuming she was in danger.

"I mean only peace Lord Sesshomaru. I am here to give Rin back to you." Daisuke said quickly not wanting to give the wrong impression.

Hearing his words and smelling no lie in his scent Inuyasha and Sesshomaru put their swords away signaling they too wanted piece.

Daisuke put Rin on the ground and watched her run into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. After Rin ran into his arms Sesshomaru picked her up and gave her a hug with a smile on his face. (Surprising!)

"Lord Sesshomaru Rin is so happy to see you!" Rin said giggling happily.

"Rin we are going to be a real family. You, Inuyasha, Shippo and I." Sesshomaru said explaining things to the little girl.

"You mean Inuyasha is going to be my daddy and Shippo my younger brother." Rin worked out.

"Inuyasha is pregnant with my pups and l will be your dad as usual." Rin took a few minutes to process this information with a serious look on her face. Prepared for the worst, Inuyasha was surprised when Rin's face broke into a happy grin and reached out her hands to hug him.

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed Rin from Sesshomaru and gave her a big hug. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder to look at Rin and to say hi.

"Hi. I'm Shippo and I'm going to be your younger brother." Shippo said waving to his now adopted older sister.

"Hi Shippo." Replied Rin with a little smile and wave of her own a little shy.

"Rin are you ready to leave?" Sesshomaru asked walking next to his family.

"I wanna say good-bye to Dai." Rin said jumping down from Inuyasha's arms and running over to the patiently waiting Daisuke.

When Rin was in front of him Daisuke bend down to her eye level.

"This is for you Dai." Rin said innocently retrieving a necklace with a small shell pendant on it, "I made it when we went to the river last week."

Daisuke bent his head so Rin could put the necklace over his head.

"Thank you Rin. I will keep it with me always." Dai said fingering the shell.

Rin stood on the tips of her toes and gave Daisuke a small kiss on the cheek then ran back to where her family was waiting to leave.

"Bye Daisuke. I'll see you again someday." Rin said smiling at her friend waving her hand good-bye.

Daisuke waved to Rin until she was out of site the said, "Be safe little Rin."


	5. Starting A New Family

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 4

Starting A New Family

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang set up camp early in the night hoping to get up early in the morning to continue their journey.

XXXX

"Dad where are we going." Rin asked carrying sticks back to the camp for the fire.

"Since we don't have anybody else to rescue, we'll head to my father's cave." Sesshomaru said building a fire for everybody to keep warm in the night.

"Where's that?" Shippo asked setting the fire alight with his fox fire.

"On the edge of the Western lands near the Bone Eaters Well." Inuyasha answered watching his family help each other set up the fire.

"Why does grand-dad have a cave?" Rin asked.

"It's the place where my mother and father met secretly after Sesshomaru's mother died." Inuyasha said for Sesshomaru knowing it was a touchy stop for the Inu-prince.

"But why not stay at the palace?" Shippo asked still curious.

"We don't need all that space and so many servants waiting on us hand and foot." Sesshomaru said smiling to hide the real reason.

Inuyasha knew that space and servants weren't the real reason to stay at the safe palace. It would only be safe without the demons. He knew if they stayed at the castle the children's lives would be in danger from poisoning or stabbing when they are alone.

With the castle's great walls it would be hard to hear a scream for help even with Sesshomaru's demonic hearing. It would be safer to stay away from any demons and live their lives without being on guard everyday.

The moon was high in the sky when something woke Sesshomaru from his peaceful sleep. Inuyasha was whimpering and had his hands over his stomach with his eyes shut tight.

Fearing the worst Sesshomaru woke his mate quickly, "Inuyasha, mate, wake up."

Hearing his mate's voice calling his mate in his sleep Inuyasha woke slowly.

"Inuyasha what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked turning Inuyasha over to face hi and put his mate's head on his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong Sesshomaru. I was having a dream. There was Rin, Shippo you and I. We were in a big field near a river, when four small pups ran out of the water and started playing with each other with smiles on there faces. Sesshomaru they looked like you and me. Do you think they were our pups?" Inuyasha asked after telling his lover of his dream.

"They could have been Inuyasha. But l do not see how that could cause you pain." Sesshomaru said trying to work it out.

"That is what came next. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, like someone kicking me from the inside. It was the pup l felt but from what l have heard the kicking should not be so strong even for demons." Sesshomaru looked at his mate curiously.

"What do you think it is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked even tough he thought he had a pretty good idea on what was going on.

"In my dream the four pups looked the same age so they where born at the same time. Sesshomaru l think l am going to give birth to four pups." Inuyasha said kind of pale.

Sesshomaru's suspicions where correct. He could smell more than one life form inside his mate but couldn't be sure so early in the pregnancy.

"Do not worry Inuyasha. If you use your demons form with letting your evil demon blood loose, you wouldn't have any problems.

"But how do l do that?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru interested.

"Alright let me show you." Sesshomaru said transforming into his dog form but smaller to fit into the small clearing. He looked like a pure white Siberian Husky with long hair and Sesshomaru's markings on his face.

After a few minutes of Inuyasha looking at Sesshomaru's new form, Sesshomaru turned back to his human form.

"Inuyasha all you need to do is concentrate and picture in your mind your demonic human self trapped in a cage then turning to look like a dog like me." Inuyasha concentrated hard on what Sesshomaru told him to do and started to feel himself start to change.

Opening his eyes he was looking up at Sesshomaru. Bending his head down he saw his white paws and turning his head to the side he saw his small body covered in white fur.

Inuyasha looked like Sesshomaru but his white fur more tangled and a bit dirtier without any markings on his face.

.:The way to communicate is in dog barking only human will hear:. Sesshomaru yapped at Inuyasha.

.:So it is like normal speech but in a different language only we can hear:. Inuyasha worked out quickly.

Hearing a noise to the left both Inu's turned to look in the direction of the sound. Rin was moving about signalling she was waking up and the two boys tried to quickly change but the young girl had already screamed.


	6. Telling What Is To Come

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 5

Telling What Is To Come

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing Rin scream Shippo was instantly awake and ready to protect her from any threat.

Seeing the two dogs in front of him Shippo let his guard down seeing it was only Sesshomaru in his dog form, knowing it was him by his markings, but not knowing who the other Inu was.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quickly changed back in their human forms so not to scare the two children any further.

Shippo was the first to speak, "Inuyasha, l didn't know you could change forms."

"I couldn't until Sesshomaru showed me." Inuyasha said sitting on the ground Indian style opening his arms to let his children sit on his lap.

Shippo and Rin eagerly run to Inuyasha making themselves comfortable on the space provided. Joining his family Sesshomaru sat behind his mate supporting him.

"We have something to tell you." Inuyasha said looking at Rin and Shippo, "l am going to have four pups." Letting the information to sink in the two older males waited for the young ones response.

"You mean we are going to have brothers and sisters!" Shippo said at the same time to each other not their parents.

"Yes you are, and it is your duty to make sure they are safe since you are the oldest." Sesshomaru said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Wow!" The children said, again, together.

"And if you fail l will kick you out." Sesshomaru said with the same seriousness.

"Wow Sesshomaru. No pressure their." Inuyasha grinned at his cold faced mate.

"I mean it Inuyasha, l something happens to my pups so help me I'll…"

"Okay well!" Inuyasha said quickly interrupting Sesshomaru, "If l am going to give birth four pups, Sesshomaru said it would be a lot less painful in my Inu form."

"So you get to be a cute doggie!" Rin squealed in delight.

"Yes Rin, Inuyasha will be in his Inu form for two months before the pups are due." Sesshomaru explained ruffling the little girl's hair.

Noticing Shippo's quietness Inuyasha quickly sent Rin and Sesshomaru to bed to talk to Shippo alone.

XXXX

Carrying Shippo to an open field Inuyasha sat Shippo next to him near the river's edge.

"Shippo what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked watching Shippo pick at the small rocks.

"Daddy?" Shippo asked his father quietly.

"Yes Shippo."

"Will you forget me?" Shippo asked turning his head away when Inuyasha looked at him.

"Why do you think l would?" Inuyasha asked startled.

"'Cause you would have pups of your own and l am to weak to protect them." Shippo told him throwing rocks into the river watching the ripples fade.

"Shippo you are my first son and eldest child. I could never forget about you." Inuyasha said putting an arm around Shippo's shoulder.

"Dad said that me and Rin would have to protect the pups. I can't do that because l am not strong enough." Shippo admitted embarrassed.

"Shippo you will not have to do that until you are older when the pups are old enough to walk and get into mischief." Inuyasha said smiling at the thought.

Shippo stayed silent.

"When that occurs you will be old enough and strong enough to protect yourself and your family." Inuyasha tried to convince him.

Still not convinced Shippo continued to throw rocks into the flowing river.

"Let me show you something." Inuyasha said getting up holding his handout to Shippo. Accepting it Inuyasha started to run into the forest.

Not being far from the great Goshinkiboku the pair reached the sacred tree quickly.

Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground and let Shippo jump down from his arms.

"You see this tree Shippo." Inuyasha said pointing to the Goshinkiboku, "This tree grew from a small little seed and grew into an enormous tree. It has strong roots to keep it standing and a sturdy trunk to keep it from snapping in strong storms."

Inuyasha and Shippo looked at the Goshinkiboku while the wind blew the branches from side to side.

"This tree is like you Shippo. Growing from a small seed (no pun intended) and one day be a huge structure t protect those down below and give new life to little trees.

Shippo looked at the trunk of the tree and little bits of grass and little seeds that have fallen from the sacred tree.

"Shippo everybody starts out the same, small and defenceless, but we grow stronger and learn the way of fighting. All you got to do is believe you can do it." Inuyasha kneeled down in front of Shippo putting a comforting arm on his shoulder.

Shippo started crying at the emotions of the words Inuyasha was saying and tried to wipe off the tears spilling out of his eyes and running down his face.

Inuyasha pulled Shippo into a hug seeing the boy's tears which Shippo gladly excepted.

"All you need to do is believe." Inuyasha said again picking up Shippo and running back to camp.

It was a pity Inuyasha did not see the yellow eyes watching the whole scene.


	7. Mother!

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 6

Is There Someone Else?

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

The time the boys returned from there talk the sun had already started to rise. Rin and Sesshomaru where sitting in a field of flowers close by talking together.

"Hello you two!" Inuyasha said landing gently to his daughter.

"AAAHHH!" Rin screamed surprised.

"Inuyasha. You finally arrived. Any longer and l would have gone looking for you fearing something bad happened to you. Like yo seeing a spider." Sesshomaru said coolly taunting his lover and laughing quietly seeing his plan work perfectly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a quick kiss before turning there attention to their squabbling infants.

"I sat here first so these are my flowers!" Rin yelled angrily.

"I don't care about your stupid flowers but l like sitting here!" Shippo yelled back at his sister.

Not knowing what else to say the kids just glared at each other.

"Okay, okay. Rin you can sit in the flowers while Shippo sits next to you okay." Inuyasha reasoned putting each child in said place.

"But she's in my personal space!"

"But he's in my personal space!"

Sesshomaru had had enough of the fighting children and his sensitive ears where starting to ring.

"Would you two cease and deciss!!" Sesshomaru boomed over the three talking people.

Rin screaming at Shippo.

Shippo screaming at Rin.

Inuyasha hyperventilating trying to figure out what to do holding a kicking Rin in the air in one hand with a equally kicking Shippo in the other, holding them by the back of there clothes.

Silence met the ears of the anger Tai-youkai and started to smile.

'That's never good.' Inuyasha thought sarcastically.

Just as he had said that a gush of wind blew past making everyone present shield there faces from flying debris and leaves.

"What a pretty picture." A female voice purred through the clearing dust.

"Who are you and what do you want." Sesshomaru said menacingly sensing this demoness' dangerous aura.

Hearing the demoness unsheath her sword Sesshomaru quickly stood in front of his family also unsheathing his sword Toukijin.

"I asked you once. Do not make me ask again." Sesshomaru strained his hawk like eyes to see through the dust hiding there assumed attacker.

"Is that a way to great your mother Sesshomaru." The lady said walking out of the dust cloud into the groups view.

The demoness had long white hair that reached past her bottom just like Sesshomaru, one straight purple line on each cheek and the same purple crescent moon on her forehead. Rei was wearing a slim violet kimono with purple sakura blossoms on it and a dark pink sash around her waist.

"But…but you're dead." Sesshomaru stuttered in disbelief.

"Not dead, sweetheart, I've just been hiding." Rei said walking up to her son and hesitantly hugging him.

Rei wasn't scared of getting hurt. Well she was, but the hurt feelings of rejection. She didn't expect Sesshomaru to accept her but was surprised when he hugged her close to himself.

Sesshomaru and Rei's past was sad and hurtful but Sesshomaru never blamed his mother for just telling him now she was alive. The Southern territory had been chaotic after she 'died' and possibly never knew the problems where solved.

"Sesshomaru l am so sorry l left you alone." Rei said crying a little and kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek.

"It is okay Mother. Lets put the past behind us and begin again." Sesshomaru said turning around to look at his family guiding his mother to where they stood.

Inuyasha had Rin settled on his left hip and Shippo perched on his right shoulder after escaping there Daddies grip.

The younger male looked at his, newly known, mother-in-law with curiosity and some fear.

"This is my mate Inuyasha, my Daughter Rin and my Son Shippo." Sesshomaru introduced his family to his mother standing behind them. The four looked like an odd but happy family.

"Everyone, this my Mother Rei." Sesshomaru finished his introductions with a smile on his face.

Sesshomaru's other walked up to the small family to inspect the new acquittances.

Getting closer Rei smelt the sent of a young human girl, a Kitsune pup and a grown male Inu-Youkai with the scent of four pups mixed with his own.

"Sesshomaru is there something you are not telling me?" Rei looked questioningly at her confused son.

"Not that l can think of Mother." Sesshomaru replied honestly.

"Seems you have been fooling around enough with Inuyasha here that you two have created life. Four in fact." Rei looked at the blushing Inuyasha and then her seething son.

"Although you are my Mother l will not stop myself from shutting your mouth if you speak about my mate in such a manner again." Sesshomaru threatened his Mother giving her a threatening glare.

"My my, isn't someone protective." Rei taunted Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was in front of Rei faster than any eye could see with his hand on her throat with his hand growing green showing a little of his poison.

"Know your place _Mother_." Sesshomaru spat the word mother at her and tightening his grip.

"Sesshomaru that is enough!" Inuyasha scolded his mate putting the distressed kids on the ground and pulling them behind his legs in a way to protect them if a fight where to break out.

"She has insulted you Inuyasha, and as your mate l will not allow anyone to talk to you or the pups as though you are trash." Sesshomaru quickly glanced at his mate but just as quickly he turned his sight back to his Mother.

"Sesshomaru l thought l taught you better. You mate a Hanyou, have a human, not of blood, as your daughter, a fox kit also not of blood and further more you will help bring more Hanyou's into the world when they should be drowned.

His grip on Rei's neck got tighter but the woman still continued ignoring the situation she has got herself in.

"You, the great Tai-Youkai, have kind feelings and gotten soft, been kicked out of your own castle by lesser demons and are suffering humiliation and hateful words by just being with the dirty Hanyou." Rei finished her speech, rant, with a smug look on her face and at son's obvious anger.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip on his Mother's neck but hit her across the face as hard as he could sending her to the ground in a heap of limbs and cloth.

"Watch you mouth woman or Kami help me l will run you threw!" Sesshomaru said promising death with his glare towering menacingly over his Mother.

"Very good Sesshomaru." Rei said sweetly rubbing her throbbing cheek getting of the ground and straightening her crinkled kimono.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked shocked looking at his Mother's smiling face.

"I am proud to call you my son. Inuyasha l am sorry for the hurtful words l said to you, and you little ones." Rei apologised to the kids hiding behind there Daddy from 'the scary lady'.

"You mean it was just a test." Sesshomaru asked shocked and a little angry.

"It was just a test." Rei confirmed as happy as she was when she met Sesshomaru a few minutes prior.

"Darling Sesshomaru do not hate me but l must be going." Rei said sadly seeing the sun reaching midday.

"No problem. I haven't seen you in seventy years and had only ten minutes to catch up, threatening you most of the time, but hey l can deal with it after so long." Sesshomaru said with sarcasm lacing his words.

"Sesshomaru stop acting like a smart arse. You where not raised that way." Rei said to her son sternly.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, Rin and Shippo." Rei said happily giving each said person a fair well hug ignoring her pouting son.

"Goodbye my son." Rei said turning to her son and finally giving her son a big bear hug. "Look after them." Rei whispered to Sesshomaru so only he could hear.

"I will." Was Sesshomaru's quiet reply.

Everybody said there final goodbye's and watched as Rei flew into the sky on her small white cloud.

"Goodbye Fluffy!" Rei screamed before disappearing beyond the horizon laughing like a maniac.

His family where also laughing behind him holding there stomach's and squeezing there eyes closed before the tears escaped there eyes.

"Crazy woman….mad old dog….embarrass me…" Sesshomaru could be heard muttering things under his breath looking at his family rolling on the ground with laughter.

"That's hilarious!" Inuyasha said quieting down to small giggles wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"It wasn't that funny!" Sesshomaru barked turning red in the face from embarrassment and anger.

"Oh but Sesshomaru calling you fluffy might not be funny but seeing you get so worked up afterwards is priceless." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru to get the older man to forgive him.

Rin and Shippo had stopped laughing a few minutes ago and seeing there parents together the two formed an idea in there heads."

"FAMILY HUGG!" The two energy balls screamed together jumping on there unsuspecting parents nocking them to the ground hugging them and laughing with joy.

XXXX

That is where we leave the happy family zooming in on the beautiful sunset with calm instrumental music playing in the background.


	8. Finding Home And Something Else

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 7

Finding Home And Something Else

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For two days the Inuyasha group have been walking following Sesshomaru and trusting him to keep them safe.

Inuyasha had been carrying the pups for two and a half months and had started to show considerably.

Every few minutes the gang would have to stop so Inuyasha could rest or loose his lunch and breakfast. Demons pregnancies only take four and a half months but considering Inuyasha a hanyou the pregnancy could be sooner or later.

That's what Sesshomaru feared. Not knowing when or what was going to happen. Especially if Naraku was still around.

XXXX

"Dad are we there yet?" Rin asked Sesshomaru from her perch in his arms.

"Not yet Rin. Just 20 more minutes and we will see the cave." Sesshomaru answered his tired daughter.

"But Daddy can't make it that far." Shippo informed them from where he was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fi-" The pregnant male couldn't finish his sentence before he collapsed but was saved b Sesshomaru's quick reflexes.

"Dam it Inuyasha. Why didn't you tell me you where struggling?" Sesshomaru asked angry and upset at his mate from keeping this from him, "If you fell you could have hurt the pups."

"I am not tired Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said pissed off, "My water broke."

Sesshomaru's face paled instantly and the kids looked at their Daddy with excitement and worry. Out in the middle of no wear and danger around every corner, giving birth to four pups will be very difficult.

"AHH!" Inuyasha screamed as a contraction hit him.

"Inuyasha l need you to breathe and hold on a little longer so we can get you to the cave." Sesshomaru said hurriedly, "Rin, Shippo run to the cave and there will be people in there. Tell them you where sent by me and to get ready for a Inu birth." Sesshomaru watched as the two vanished from sight and picked up Inuyasha bridle style quickly trying to get him to the cave.

XXXX

Rin and Shippo made it to the cave and saw many servants running around trying to get the place tiding after sensing the presence of there approaching Lord.

"Hey!" Shippo screamed trying to get one of the demons attention but only to be ignored by the frantic people.

"We have come here by the orders of Lord Sesshomaru so listen up!" Rin screamed next to her brother and got everyone attention.

"Our Daddy is in labour and Dad sent us to tell you to get ready for an Inu birthing." Shippo informed the huddled group.

Some female demons quickly ushered the two kids into a little room while others quickly got preparations ready for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

XXXX

The two mates arrived at the entrance of the cave fifteen minutes after Rin and Shippo told the cave's occupants of what was to come. Sesshomaru didn't expect it to take that long to reach the cave but he didn't want to go to fast because he might disturb Inuyasha.

Upon reaching there destination the two where immediately attacked by female demons telling Sesshomaru to bring Inuyasha into another room with the equipment that was collected earlier.

Having lain Inuyasha on the makeshift bed he was quickly pushed out side of the room by the frantic midwifes.

XXXX

An old female demon gave all the orders and instructions to the younger female and said encouraging words to Inuyasha telling him to stay calm, breathe and relax.

Inuyasha had other ideas.

"AHHH! Sesshomaru you better get your butt in here." Inuyasha screamed loudly.

Sesshomaru rushed into the room quickly hearing his mate's scream of pain but didn't expect Inuyasha to grab his hand and squeeze it to the point of braking.

"You will never touch me again!" Inuyasha screamed again after latching onto Sesshomaru's hand.

"Do not worry Sesshomaru. Women in labour say that to there spouses all the time, most often than not don't mean it." The head midwife Emi said reassuring to the Tai-Youkai.

"I am no women and like hell l don't mean it!" Inuyasha said objecting to the ladies calm words.

One of the younger demons removed Inuyasha's clothes so he wouldn't be so hot and placed a white sheet over him.

The next things she did was pushed Inuyasha legs up and pulling the sheet high enough so she could see Inuyasha's progress.

"He is almost ready Emi, but he will not be able to transform." Tani said to Emi looking a bit unsure.

"What!?!" Sesshomaru yelled in confusion and panic.

"What Tani said is true My Lord." Emi said from in between Inuyasha's legs. (No pun intended.)

"Why!?!" Sesshomaru again yelled at the two calm ladies.

"Giving birth to four pups at one time is a huge strain on his body and because Inuyasha is not fully Demon it will be a huge strain on his body to transform Even if we try it either the pups or Inuyasha won't survive." Emi informed the two mate's with seriousness in her face and voice.

It was clear she didn't like that option.

"I am not going to loose my pups. Just do it the normal way." Inuyasha said urgently just trying to get these pups out of him.

"Alright Inuyasha when l say l need you to push and then take in deep breathes for ten seconds. Alright."

Inuyasha nodded his head vigorously trying to calm his breathing.

"Alright Inuyasha…Push!" Inuyasha pushed with all his might.

"Breathe for ten seconds." Inuyasha's breathe was coming in long breathes while Sesshomaru while wiping the sweat away from his mate's forehead and face.

"Push!" Inuyasha again pushed will all he had and a few seconds later a scream could be heard.

"We have a healthy boy Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said looking at his son.

After a more pushes and three hours later four healthy pups had been born and Inuyasha was panting for breathe.

Boy, Girl, Boy and then another Girl.

XXXX

Inuyasha was extremely tired but didn't want to sleep just yet because he wanted to see his new born pups.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said weakly.

Sesshomaru was at his side in an instant ready to get his mate anything if he wanted it.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha asked his lover.

"There here Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said pointing to the four wooden cradles, "There are the most people things l have ever seen.

"May l?" Inuyasha asked also pointing to the cradles.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed over to the pups had expertly got tow pups from there beds. One small pup in each arm Sesshomaru passed them to there mother's waiting arms.

"They are beautiful Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said with a sudden boost of energy looking at the lives he created with the man he loves.

Sesshomaru went back to the cradles and picked up the other two waiting pups and sat down next to when Inuyasha when he moved over so he could see the other two pups in Sesshomaru's arms.

"We still have to name them." Sesshomaru stated looking at all his adorable sleeping pups.

"Well l think this once should be called Aiko." Inuyasha said looking at the small female pup in his arms.

The newly named pup Aiko was the smallest of all the pups and was the last born. She had Sesshomaru's long silver hair, a small soft round faces with rosy cheeks and when she opened her eyes she had the most shiny purple eyes. She was clearly going to be Daddies little girl.

"That's a beautiful name Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said smiling lovingly at his mate them his youngest pup, "I know these two should be called Yuki and his brother Yukio." Sesshomaru said looking at his two sons fighting in his arms.

The pup Yuki had a little rattle given to the fussing boy by one of the females but Yukio also wanted the toy and was hitting his brother to make him hand it over.

Yuki was every essence of shy and quiet. The little pup had white hair, not silver like his father's, and a white face but not sickly pale and a small frame, much smaller than his older brother and sister. Yuki was the third born and happy to be by himself.

Yukio on the other hand wanted all the attention to himself. Being the first born he thought himself more important than the others and would do anything to terrorise them or be the centre of everything. Making him different from his brother, Yukio had messy black hair, a strong build and the bite of a shark.

.:Stop it:. Sesshomaru said sternly to make the pups stop fighting with each other.

.:Sorry Sorry:. The pups squeaked together so to not anger there father any more.

"It fits very well Sesshomaru. One who will be delicate and not put up a fight but the other would do whatever he could to get what he wants." Inuyasha said smiling at his sons.

"They better grow out of it quick otherwise l would have to teach them a little lesson in manners." Sesshomaru said to his sons giving them 'the look'.

"Sesshomaru there will be no punishment to my pups or so help me you will find yourself out of this cave so fast your head will spin." Inuyasha threatened his mate with a serious look.

The two parents stared at the second born pup trying to find a name for the little girl.

"I think we should call her Mai." Shippo suggested walking into the room with Rin following him after the two had already seen the pups.

"Shippo and I came in earlier and decided on a name." Rin said climbing on the bed with help from her older brother Shippo.

"I think it is a lovely name. What do you think Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked looking at his mate.

Sesshomaru agreed, "Yes it is a beautiful name for a beautiful pup."

Mai was every bit the meaning of her name. She was practically glowing. Her skin was tanned, that she got from Inuyasha, and her dark locks where shining in the sunlight from the window. Her skin and black hair where no the only things bright about her. When she smiled she showed to little fangs starting to grow and the starting of a, one day, smile that could out shine the sun. Besides the fast she wouldn't stop gurgling about smiling at everything around her.

XXXX

It had been two months since the pups where born and Sesshomaru wouldn't let them out of the cave ignoring Inuyasha's protests.

"Sesshomaru they are young and need to play outside in the sun." Inuyasha told his mate.

"I will not let them outside until l know they can defend themselves." Sesshomaru said with all authority.

"But Sesshomaru the cave and the outside fields are protected by the barrier Kaede put up a few days after the pups where born." Inuyasha tried top reason with his stubborn mate, "Besides if anything does get inside you will be there to protect them."

Sesshomaru pondered on what Inuyasha said and finally let the pups outside.

The four pups eagerly, half crawled half ran, outside to play in the fields. The sun was shining high in the sky with no clouds anywhere in sight with no dangerous demons in smelling range, so Sesshomaru took the opportunity to relax with his mate under a Sakura tree.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I changed Rin to be the younger of her and Shippo in chapter 3. Just so you know.

I am still debating on whether Inuyasha will be called mother or keep it at daddy. A little help will be much appreciated.


	9. What We Would Give Up

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 8

What We Would Give Up

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Inu family had been relaxing and playing in the field for most of the day when Sesshomaru's caught the drift of a familiar scent. Knowing this information Sesshomaru quickly told Inuyasha to get the pups inside.

.:Inside the cave:. Sesshomaru barked warning most of his family.

"What's going on Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked his mate worried about Sesshomaru's warning.

"Just get inside!" Sesshomaru yelled getting into a battle stance.

.:Inside:. Inuyasha also barked to the pups, "Get inside." Inuyasha also said so Rin and Shippo could understand.

Everyone was almost safely inside except Aiko. Inuyasha looked desperately around the cave and seeing she was not there Inuyasha shouted out to Sesshomaru in warning.

"Sesshomaru! Aiko is not here!"

"What!?!" Sesshomaru yelled angrily although he already heard what Inuyasha had said and that is what disturbed him.

Sesshomaru paused for a second and tried to sense Aiko or catch her scent. After trying and failing a number of times Sesshomaru let out a loud yell in anger over loosing his youngest child.

.:Aiko:. Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha bark loudly over again and again trying to find his pup.

.:Mother:. A distress bark could be heard from the centre of the field but no one present could see anything there.

"The cry of a dog. How pitiful." A female said from the same spot Aiko was heard a few minutes ago.

"Show yourself!" Yelled Sesshomaru not fooling around.

"Hahaha! I never knew the cold demon Lord could have feelings, especially for a stupid female Hanyou whelp." An equally feminine voice said but not owned by the first speaker.

"What. Do. You. Want." Sesshomaru said boiling with rage but not showing it. That is what scared most people.

"What would you do to save your daughters life Sesshomaru?" A male voice asked.

"Anything." Sesshomaru answered quietly knowing the trio heard him perfectly well sensing the male a demon.

The three came into view by removing the invisibility charm set up by the Priestess. Standing in front of them stood three angry looking people and one of the female's held a struggling Aiko.

"How dare you do this!" Inuyasha yelled in anguish only wanting his pup back safely in his arms.

"How could we Inuyasha? It was sim-" Sango's sentence was cut of by a strict blow to the head knocking her unconscious to the ground. Standing behind her stood Miroku with his staff in a position to attack.

"Ahhh." Kagome yelled after getting hit by a heavy blow in the middle of her spine, almost braking it, when Miroku had turned from hitting Sango. Before Aiko hit the ground Kouga sprang into action and grabbed his young captive.

"Kouga." Inuyasha said angrily from his stance protecting his other pups glaring death at the Ookami.

Aiko sensing more danger from this male than the other two female's Aiko started struggling for all she was worth, which wasn't much considering she was only two and a half months old, but it was enough to make Kouga let his grip go facing his seething enemy. Sesshomaru.

Aiko, after falling safely to the ground, made a dash for her Mother, brothers and sisters.

"Come on Aiko, come on." Inuyasha urged.

.:Come pup:.

Kagome having awoken a few seconds prior saw Aiko moving towards her family and freedom, Kagome made a painful jump for the small child and caught her in a firm grip.

"Let go of her Kagome." Inuyasha said threateningly.

"Or what Inuyasha? You'll kill me. How can you kill someone you swore to protect?" Kagome said mockingly holding Aiko in front of her letting Inuyasha see his daughters distressed tears running down her face.

"The promise l made to you was broken the moment you heart Shippo and threatened my family by capturing Aiko." Inuyasha said matter of factly and with no remorse for what he said.

XXXX

While Inuyasha and Kagome where 'talking' they didn't notice Sesshomaru and Kouga glaring the other down waiting for the optune moment to attack the other Lord.

Kouga took one glance at Kagome and Sesshomaru saw that as his opportunity to attack.

Moving quickly and silently Sesshomaru ran to Kouga and attacked his sword giving Kouga a deep gash in his arm earning him a loud grunt from the wolf.

Inuyasha and Kagome heard Kouga's grunt of pain and all people's attention to the fighting pair.

Sesshomaru had quickly turned around and was aiming his sword for Kouga's back but wasn't quick enough. Kouga quickly jumped out of the way knowing what Sesshomaru was about to do and seeing an opening he kicked Sesshomaru in the face with his foot sending Sesshomaru back a few feet.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled to his mate seeing if Sesshomaru was hurt.

"I'm okay Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered quickly keeping his head in the fight.

Not acting quick enough Sesshomaru again was kicked by Kouga and sent flying into a near by tree with Kouga in his face and his hand at his throat.

"You loose Sesshomaru." Kouga said getting his claws posed to push them threw Sesshomaru's skull.

"Not this time asshole." Inuyasha screamed jumping onto Kouga's back with his arms around his throat choking the man.

Seeing his weight of the man on his back was to heavy and his loss of air Kouga fell back words with Inuyasha beneath him.

"Ahh." Inuyasha grunted falling on his back with the weight of the almost unconscious Kouga squishing him into the dirt.

.:Mother:. The pups barked together seeing there mother's predicament and fearing for his safety.

.:I'm okay:. Inuyasha barked back to reassure his pups he was un-injured.

Feeling the weight being lifted of his chest Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru picking up the limp, but still breathing, body of Kouga and throw him to the other end the field leaving him with many serious injuries.

When Inuyasha was free from the restraints of Kouga's body Inuyasha quickly jumped up and ran into Sesshomaru's opened arms kissing him lovingly.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha looking into the younger man's golden eye's.

"I couldn't stand by and let Kouga kill you. The pups need a father." Inuyasha answered his mate.

"What about Aiko?" Sesshomaru asked tense preparing for another fight if the case arrises.

"L knocked out Kagome and Rin caught Aiko before she fell. She is safe with all the other pups in the cave where no one can get them, and they can't get out." Inuyasha said suggestively.

"Know what can we do in the time we have alone to ourselves?" Sesshomaru asked himself secretly knowing what Inuyasha was getting at.

"I wonder." Inuyasha said before smashing his lips against his mate's in a hungry his.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't return back to the cave until late the next day looking very happy and sedated.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Two chapter in one day! I'm on a role! -


	10. Changing How Things Are Done

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 9

Changing How Things Are Done

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months had passed since the incident with Kagome, Sango and Kouga and everybody had started to settle down. Well, except the four energetic pups.

Although Sesshomaru tried to discipline his pups, Inuyashsa always comforted them when they cried.

One parent was strict while the other gave them anything they wanted. The pups learnt quickly on which parent to rely on. Inuyasha.

XXXX

"You've got to stop Mothering them Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said tiredly to his mate.

"I am there Mother, what do you think l should do?" Inuyasha retorted quickly.

This conversation had occured many times and Inuyasha was sick of it.

"Maybe if you spent time with them Sesshomaru, they wouldn't be screaming for attention." Inuyasha said seriously trying to stop Yuki and Yukio fighting.

"If you want me to spend more time with them, we do this my way." Sesshomaru negotiated.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha asked not knowing what else to do.

"Do what l say as soon as l say it, otherwise it won't work." Sesshomaru said walking to where the four pups where playing pups and sat down.

Smelling there father, they quickly crawled into his lap when he sat down and got comfortable by pushing the other off too have more room.

.:Stop it:. Sesshomaru barked angrily.

Stopping immediately, sensing Sesshomaru's anger, the pups started to cry.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said worriedly hating to see his children cry.

.:Silence mate:. Sesshomaru knew he was acting cruel but if this was how he was disciplined and he thought this was the only way to them fighting.

.:You will stop fighting and obey what Alpha-male and Mother-female say:. Sesshomaru said turning his attention back to his four young pups.

Getting upset, thinking there parents where mad at them, the pups started to fuss more and reach for there Mother to comfort them. When Inuyasha reached for them, Sesshomaru stopped him immediately.

"Inuyasha. Turn around." Sesshomaru ordered and was pleased when Inuyasha did what he was told.

Seeing they where not going to get any help from there Mother, the pups turned there attention back to there still angry Father.

.:Stop fighting with each other and do as your told. Am l understood?:. Sesshomaru barked waiting for an answer.

.:Yes. Sorry:. The pups said together.

Sesshomaru hugged his pups and opened an arm for Inuyasha, which he gladly crawled into.

.:Good. Go play but stay in sight:. Sesshomaru dismissed his sons and daughters and warned them too stay safe.


	11. The Change In Attitude

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 10

The Change In Attitude

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day all the cave's occupants noticed a drastic change in the pup's attitude. Yukio didn't fight with Yuki and his sisters, Mai didn't fuss to get un-needed attention, Yuki, well, he was just quiet all the time and Aiko spent more time with her Dad since he was around more.

XXXX

Being in the world for almost six months the pups where starting too run around the fields and climbing trees. Much to Inuyasha's discomfort.

Yukio was being the normal big brother. Looking after his younger siblings but always putting them in danger first. The only sensible one was Aiko who spent her time 'bothering' Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't mind the little girl following him around but he still had the reputation of the bi scary demon too uphold.

Rin and Shippo where a great help when the pups where younger and now there help was needed more. The pups managed too get into all kinds of mischief. From upsetting the cooks in the kitchen too scaring neighbouring village children.

Although young the pups still had a great set of fangs and claws. Especially Yukio.

.:Yukio you got to stop scaring the village children:. Inuyasha said lecturing Yukio on his responsibilities as eldest brother. Meaning what he did the other two followed. (Mai and Yuki.)

.:Why?:. Yukio asked whining a little.

.:Because if you don't top there will be serious consequences:. Sesshomaru interjected walking into the sight of his family with Aiko perched on his shoulder.

.:What Dad means is, would you like it if you where picked on?:. Rin asked her younger brother trying to make him understand. Rin had learnt Inu-Youkai from Sesshomaru while the pups where a few days old and the young human girl had picked up on it quickly. Shippo only needed a few lessons on the dog language because, him being Kitsune, he already new the basics.

.:Rin's right. Would you like it if you where being bullied about being Hanyou again?:. Shippo said helping his younger sister. A few months prior the four pups where bullied because they where born Hanyou. Inuyasha guessed that was what started the rebellion.

.:I only do it so they would stop picking on us:. Yukio said defensively looking at the ground.

.:Two wrongs don't make a right baby:. Inuyasha said cuddling Yukio.

.:No matter what reasons you have Yukio, fighting only creates more fighting:. Sesshomaru said picking up his son too look him in the eye.

.:If there are any problems come tell me. I'll talk to them:. Inuyasha said grabbing the little boy from his father.

.:Thanks Mum:. Yukio said hugging his Mother.

"Mama ook." Aiko said trying to speak properly.

"What is it sweetie?" Inuyasha asked looking at his youngest pup.

Located in her small hands was a necklace. The hair of a sky dragon, pearls of the sea and a diamond of the mountains. The three elements used to make a beautiful necklace.

"It foar ou." Aiko said putting the necklace in her Mothers bigger hand.

"Thank you honey." Inuyasha said hugging his daughter.

"She spent all day running around looking for everything. With my help of course." Sesshomaru boasted wanting to get a hug from his mate as well.

"Come here." Inuyasha said opening his arms for his mate.

Sesshomaru walked into the younger mans waiting arms and kissed him passionately.

.:Mom and Dad are at it again. Shield your eyes!:. Rin squealed playfully covering the young pups eyes, shielding them from watching there parents make out.

Everyone started to laugh at Rin's antics and soon lay to rest with the setting sun.


	12. Defending What Is Mine

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 12

Defending What Is Mine

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are very good at it Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said slapping the older man on his shoulder.

"Look at them-" "Stupid Hanyou-" "Filthy Demon-"

"Leave them be Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said holding his mate back from attacking the travellers walking on the path near the lake.

"Not this time Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said walking past his mate and to the group of men and woman, ignoring Inuyasha's protests.

XXXX

"Do you have a problem good sirs." Sesshomaru asked with mock politeness trying to lead the big group into a false sense of security.

"Nothing sir. Just walking along." The leader said trying to walk past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would have non of that.

"Not this time, good sirs." Sesshomaru said blocking the path with his muscular body.

"What is it that you want, Demon!" Yelled a teenage boy walking to the front and standing beside the man that first spoke.

"One, you too leave my mate alone. Two, stop talking about my pups as though they are maggots and three, world piece. Now, l know the later will not happen, but the first two will happen by force or by calmly shutting your mouths yourselves. Your choice." Sesshomaru said counting off of his fingers every time he said another point.

"Do not mock us, Beast." The young man yelled angrily.

"Beast! I thought l was devilishly handsome." Sesshomaru retorted grinning sexily running his sharp claws through his hair and striking a pose.

"Sesshomaru. Stop asking for trouble and behave yourself." Inuyasha scolded walking to stand beside his mate and poking him in the side making the taller man laugh.

"Inuyasha you always ruin my fun." Sesshomaru said pouting at his mate who had a stern look on his face, "Don't you love me pookie?"

"I'm sorry if my mate caused you any trouble. He escaped from his leash." Inuyasha laughed awkwardly.

"Keep that monster away from us. Along with those _mongrel pups_." The teenager spat disgusted, as though those he had poison in his mouth.

"What was that _runt_!" Inuyasha yelled outraged getting in the mans face and grabbing him around the neck.

"Those pests should have been drowned at birth and so should've you." The young man said not fearing for his life, even though he should be trembling.

Having an angry demon Mother's claws digging into a vital organ and airway isn't safe if you are bad mouthing her younglings.

Suddenly the man crouched in pain and surprised, Inuyasha let go of the mans neck wondering what happened to make the strong man fall.

"You have no right Brother!" A young girl scr4eamed at the man on the ground who was groaning in pain.

In her hand she held a metal stick and had obviously hit her Brother in the back.

"Who are you?" The girl asked innocently as though nothing had happened.

Read to find out who she is! Sorry for the delayed update! Will update very soon!

I have a new story for The Pirates Of The Caribbean, the pairing WillxJack. Don't like, Don't read.


	13. Who Are You

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 13

Who Are You?

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have no right Brother!" A young girl screamed at the man on the ground who was groaning in pain.

In her hand she held a metal stick and had obviously hit her Brother in the back.

"Who are you?" The girl asked innocently as though nothing had happened.

-----------

"You can't answer my question with another." The teenage girl said matter of factly.

"Chio!" Rin said excitedly running from behind her Mother.

"Rin-Chan!" Chio said just excited hugging the girl as she ran to her.

"You two know each other?" Sesshomaru said sceptically looking between the two girls for answers.

"Chio and her family worked at the palace and we became friends when the demons started to attack." Rin said excited to see her friend safe and well. "Why are you here and not at the castle?"

"The castle has begun a reflection of hell. The humans are made to work all the time and at excruciating lengths. The tired and weak are eaten alive if not already dead. These people and l are the only few that where able to escape."

Minutes passed without any sound while everyone was processing what they heard and waiting anxiously for their reactions.

"Lord Sesshomaru we beg that you help us and the other people at the palace!" Chio exclaimed loudly. "If you do nothing many more people with be hurt and killed. You are the only person that can stop those Demons. Please help us."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha hoping to get some help from his lover only to be met with a solemn face.

"Sesshomaru you need to help these people. You are going back to that castle and reclaiming your lands." Inuyasha said finally with his hands on his hips.

"But l need to protect--" Sesshomaru tried to reason with his mate.

"No buts Sesshomaru. You are going back to that castle and we are going with you." The younger man said already starting to dress the still wet pups. "We are going too because l am not going to worry all the time about if you will come back and see your still unborn child….I said that last part out loud didn't l?" Inuyasha said trailing off at the end.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said looking at the blushing Hanyou.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'your still unborn child'?" Sesshomaru started to walk closer to Inuyasha almost like a predator watching its pray.

"Mummy new baby!" Aiko giggled happily at her Father not noticing the tension in the air.

Sesshomaru reached his family and put his hand on Inuyasha shoulder trying to make the man look at him. "Why didn't you tell me? I am going to be a Father again!" Sesshomaru grinned happily (scaring everyone) and lifted Inuyasha into the air kissing his surprised mate pouring all his love between their sealed lips.

"Despicable!" Chio's brother yelled outraged from his positioned still kneeling on the ground.

"Go away!" All seven children said loudly and angrily pointing there tongues out at the man making the scene hilariously adorable. (Rin, Shippo, Aiko, Mai, Chio, Yuki and Yukio.)

"Sesshomaru will help you, Chio, if you contain this animal." Inuyasha said angrily pointing his finger at Chio's older brother Makai.

"Down boy!" Chio joked trying to lighten the tension she felt but still knowing Inuyasha was very serious about what he said.

(With good reason!)

Sesshomaru lead the group consisting of his family and Chio's relations returning back to the castle that he had left to have a safe place for his young pups.

Yukio walked unsteadily next to his Father while Aiko perched herself on his shoulder. Inuyasha carried an always sleep Yuki and 'big brother' Shippo tried to carry the squirming Mai.

The group had been walking for days and Chio had become a great friend with the young children and a great companion for the maturing Rin.

A few hours past and Sesshomaru smell the familiar scent of his castle and feared what he would find returning to his childhood home but being prepared to protect his family if anything bad happened to come there way.

The majestic castle came into view but Sesshomaru thought it wise to rest before entering the huge surrounding walls.

"We will stop here for the time being. Tomorrow we will enter the castle." Sesshomaru turned to the group then started to scout the area for a place to stop for the night and to see if there was any danger.

Walking into the forest the group found a clearing located near a lake and started to set up camp.

"Inuyasha l want you to stay with the pups near the tree line. Don't go wondering off okay." Sesshomaru addressed his mate helping him settle the restless kids down before kissing his mate and leaving to find food.

.:Where Alpha-male go?:. Yuki asked tiredly sensing his father's presence leaving the area.

.:Hunting for dinner, Young One:. Replied Inuyasha still occupied with the infants resisting sleep.

.:We don't wanna go to sleep!:. All the other three children said but still finding it hard not to yawn.

"Shippo where is Rin?" Chio asked the Kitsune pup who was collecting wood and bringing it back to build a fire.

"I thought she was with you cleaning at the river." Replied Shippo shocked to see Chio return without his oldest sister.

"She didn't want to leave when l had to see the other villagers. But l thought she would have been back before l did." Chio said with worry lacing her voice.

"Daddy!" Shippo said in urgency running over to where Inuyasha sat arguing with his pups.

"What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha said instantly getting worried sensing the fear flowing of his eldest son.

"Rin's gone! She hasn't come back yet!" The Kitsune nearly collapsed because of his lack of breathe.

"Stay here with Chio and look after the pups! I'll find Rin!" Inuyasha started to run through the trees before adding, "Tell Sesshomaru I'm going to the river!"


	14. Deating The Enemy

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 14

Defeating The Enemy

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

"Rin?! Rin! Where are you Rin?!" Inuyasha shouted.

The dog demon ran franticly through the forest looking for his wayward daughter hoping that nothing had happened to her.

"Rin?!"

"Daddy!!" Rin shouted from somewhere over the other side of the expansive trees.

Hearing her yell cry Inuyasha ran faster than before getting more upset the increasing minutes he couldn't find her.

"I'm over here!" Rin shouted again clearer and closer than before.

"Rin! I found you. Kami, are you okay?" Inuyasha sighed relieved that his little girl was safe and in his arms.

"I'm fine daddy. I was just getting some water for everyone." Rin said smiling at her father from within his strong arms.

"Don't do that again! You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were hurt or worse. You should be more careful, we are close to the palace and there could be demons around."

"I'm okay, you can stop worrying." Rin said giggling and then running off into the direction of the temporary camp.

SesshomaruInuyashaSesshomaruInuyashaSesshomaruInuyasha

"Inuyasha were where you?! I was orried about you when l found the pups unattented by their mother!" Sesshomaru almost boomed at his mate and adopted daughter and he saw them walking casually into the clearing.

"Rin went to collect water from the lake near here. I went after her when l thought that something bad had happened to her." Inuyasha said calmy while walking holding his daughters small hand and stepping up to his family and angry lover.

"We are fine and there's nothing to worry about." Inuyasha said while kissing his elder brother on the mouth and moving behind his stiff form to check on his happily sleeping pups.

.: My babies:. Inuyasha rumbled smiling to the small being curled around each other for warmth.

"They were calling for you, you know." Sesshomaru said approaching from behind and crouching down to move one of the rolling pups back toward the pup pile.

"You were just missing me. Admit it." Inuyasha said smiling at his mate and drawing his larger arms around his own slender waist.

"Maybe l did. But can you prove it?" Sesshomaru counted smiling also, going along with Inuyasha's little game.

He was positive that Inuyasha knew of how he felt when they were separated for an extended period of time.

"You love me. You want to kiss me. You want to hold me." Inuyahsa sang teasingly soft to his lover while walking tighter into their embrace until they were pressed tightly together. "Admit it, you're just a big teddy bear."

"I might be big but I'm not a teddy bear." Sesshomaru said seductively and immediately pulled his partner into a deep and passionate kiss.

The pair were interrupted by an explosion from beyond the tree line making the birds scatter from trees and animals to run from their hiding places.

"We have to go." Sesshomaru said calmly whilst on the inside he was a mess of worry.

"Inuyasha, grab the kids. I'll get everybody going." Sesshomaru said quickly while immediately moving into action on saving as many lives as possible.

.:Wake up. Let's go:. Inuyasha said urgently to his pups while nudging them to arouse them from sleep quicker.

"Rin you grab Yuki and Aiko. Shippo get Mai and Chio while I'll carry Yukio." Inuyasha said desperately, scared beyond belief off what was coming for them and what could happen to his young children.

Running to the front of the big group, Inuyasha rushed to his mates side.

"Inuyasha you must run ahead and head to Kouga in his den. It's the safest place for you and the pups." Sesshomaru explained imploring, hoping that his mate would listen to reason.

"I can't just leave you here." Inuyasha said sadly while on the verge of tears because of the thought of leaving his beloved alone to fight a formidable danger alone.

"I'll be fine. You know I'm tougher than these guys." Sesshoamru said lightly and strong to convince his mate to leave .


	15. Running Away To Fight Another Day

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

A Cruel World For Two Lovers

Chapter 15

Running Away To Fight Another Day

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

"We have to go." Sesshomaru said calmly whilst on the inside he was a mess of worry.

"Inuyasha, grab the kids. I'll get everybody going." Sesshomaru said quickly while immediately moving into action on saving as many lives as possible.

.:Wake up. Let's go:. Inuyasha said urgently to his pups while nudging them to arouse them from sleep quicker.

"Rin you grab Yuki and Aiko. Shippo get Mai and Chio while I'll carry Yukio." Inuyasha said desperately, scared beyond belief off what was coming for them and what could happen to his young children.

Running to the front of the big group, Inuyasha rushed to his mates side.

"Inuyasha you must run ahead and head to Kouga in his den. It's the safest place for you and the pups." Sesshomaru explained imploring, hoping that his mate would listen to reason.

"I can't just leave you here." Inuyasha said sadly while on the verge of tears because of the thought of leaving his beloved alone to fight a formidable danger alone.

"I'll be fine. You know I'm tougher than these guys." Sesshoamru said lightly and strong to convince his mate to leave .


	16. Chapter 16

Psych! You guys thought l had actually updated, but alas no Ya'll thought l had died, didn't you? I have, however, created an all new account with other stori/es for your pleasure. Since l am now on my biggest break for Uni, l am so utterly bored that l will be updating stories' previous and future chapters! So check out my new persona, and even if you have it, my tumbler account .com.


End file.
